


Look How Far We've Come

by MTL17



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Oral Sex, Rimming, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AJ congratulates Kaitlyn on becoming the #1 contender for the diva's title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look How Far We've Come

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not know or own AJ Lee or Kaitlyn. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

_I know we've had some small issues in the past @KaitlynWWE , but I'm so happy for you. Look how far we've come. #chickbusters4life_

Kaitlyn frowned and turned to the girl sitting next to her, who of course had that huge grin on her face which Kaitlyn struggled to stay mad at.

Not that she didn't try her best, "You are so going to get me fired."

It was now AJ's turn to frown, "How?"

"Erm, breaking Kayfabe?" Kaitlyn offered.

"Na, I think this would totally be something my character would do." AJ argued, "After all, in her mind we're probably still best friends. You just don't call me any more."

Kaitlyn was almost taken in by the sad look on the other WWE diva's face. Almost, "You slapped me. Twice. And then kicked me in the head."

"Well, the last one was in a match, so I'm not sure it should really count. And I only slapped you because you said something to upset me, so... yeah, small issues." AJ beamed happily, "So, if you think about it, we should totally still be buddies. In fact WWE Kaitlyn totally owes WWE AJ a call. Or at least a Tweet."

The two divas stared at each other for a few seconds and then Kaitlyn turned back to her phone and began to type, causing AJ to smile happily and turn her attention back to her phone, eagerly awaiting Kaitlyn's message. When it finally came AJ immediately read it, smiling happily.

_ummm thanks @WWEAJLee ?? Water under the bridge I guess... Don't expect me to hug you though._

Turning back to the other girl AJ frowned and then asked, "So, if no hug... what are you going to give me?"

AJ succeeded in sounding confused and innocent, right up until the end when a little smile crossed her face. Of course Kaitlyn was sure that was the point. Regardless Kaitlyn quickly looked around to check no one was watching and then gently kissed her girlfriend.

Before AJ could turn the gentle peck into something more passionate Kaitlyn pulled away and went back to interacting with her twitter followers while pretending not to notice the tiny brunette pouting.

It wasn't like Kaitlyn didn't want to tongue wrestle AJ, or do all manner of dirty things to her, but the whole reason they were out here tweeting in the middle of the cafeteria amongst other WWE superstars and staff who were minding their own business was so they could spend some time interacting with their followers and just talking to each other, and whoever else bothered to say hello. Because when they were alone AJ couldn't be trusted to keep her hands to herself. And honestly, neither could Kaitlyn.

Things might have been different if AJ wasn't wearing a sexy little suit, and Kaitlyn wasn't all sweaty and horny from wrestling, not to mention wearing her skimpy little wrestling outfit which never failed to make the brunette give the blonde a number of lustful looks. Most of all both AJ and Kaitlyn were very aware that there was an all girl orgy currently taking place in the diva's locker room. There always was now everyone from RAW, Smackdown and Nxt had to be available at all times for RAW, even though most of the people low on the totem pole like the majority of the divas were never used, but when they were it made the divas extra fired up. Hence why Alicia was probably still sitting on Rosa's face. And Aksana and Tamina were still probably in a 69. And Eve probably still had Natalya's strap on up her ass.

Particularly the last image never failed to bring a smile to Kaitlyn's face, or make her feel jealous of both women, but as much as she and AJ were usually more than happy staying around for the 'after match fun' they had opted to skip it this time in favour of some quality time with each other. After all if a couple wanted some personal time with each other even the most sexually aggressive divas like Natalya respected it, which was why they'd been able to get in, get their bags, and get out. They didn't trust themselves to stick around for a shower or anything though, not when they're fellow divas' naked bodies were so temptingly lick-able, suck-able and fuck-able.

"You ok babe?"

AJ's voice startled Kaitlyn from her thoughts, the blonde almost blushing as she murmured, "Nothing."

"Really?" AJ asked cheerfully, resting one hand just above Kaitlyn's knee and then slowly sliding it upwards.

The movement was mostly blocked by the table they were sitting at but Kaitlyn still gave AJ a warning look. Of course AJ mostly ignored it, but at least her fingertips only lightly grazed Kaitlyn's tights covered centre, meaning the blonde was able to stifle a moan as the brunette discovered how wet she was.

"Because it doesn't feel like nothing." AJ grinned, allowing her fingertips to linger for a few seconds before pulling away.

Trying not to smile Kaitlyn replied, "What? You know what just having you around does to me."

There was then silence between them as AJ brought her fingertips to her lips and slowly sucked the taste of Kaitlyn's wetness from her fingers.

Even if no one knew exactly what AJ was tasting the look on her face, the little moans she made, just the way that she sucked those fingers were all very suggestive. If anyone saw they would be both in serious trouble as while Vince didn't care what the divas did in private, and probably somehow secretly watched them, anything which could be even interpreted a slightly sexual between the divas was out of the question in this PG environment. Of course Kaitlyn was so mesmerised by the sight she didn't even think to check that no one was watching.

"Well, then why are we still here? Let's go." AJ said hopefully, before whispering in Kaitlyn's ear, "Please? I really want to properly congratulate you on your big win."

Kaitlyn bit her lip, and even though she didn't want to murmured, "Just another half hour babe. Then you can congratulate me as much as you want."

AJ pouted and turned back to her phone, "I'm going to hold you to that."

And AJ did, the little brunette timing it so that they left exactly thirty minutes later, give or take Kaitlyn's brief trip to the bathroom where she changed into some street clothes while AJ waited outside impatiently. After that they headed straight to their hotel, both WWE divas doing their best to act nonchalant and not like they were dying to rip each other's clothes off.

Kaitlyn barely had time to close and lock their hotel room door before AJ jumped up into her arms. As Kaitlyn didn't have the strength of Kane she staggered back a little bit, but this was nothing new to her, Kaitlyn wrapping her arms around AJ's upper back as the brunette wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck and her legs around the blonde's waist.

It was just like those times AJ would jump into her arms when they won the tag team match, or even when one of them won a singles contest, during their time as the Chick Busters. Except this was the private version, which sadly Kane was given a taste of recently. However unlike with Kane when AJ kissed her Kaitlyn was only too happy to kiss back, the two WWE divas becoming lost in a long tongue battle as the bigger girl effortlessly held the smaller girl in the air. Not that it was much of a tongue battle at first. In fact it was very soft and gentle to begin with which somewhat surprised Kaitlyn given how obviously horny her girlfriend was. And how horny she herself was.

Of course inevitably things became more heated, however when they did AJ's and Kaitlyn's tongues were not actually battling for that long. Or at least it didn't seem like it. Kaitlyn wasn't totally sure, all she knew was that one moment her tongue was battling for survival, the next she was breaking the kiss so she could concentrate on carrying her girl to the bed so she could ravage her, or more likely vice versa. Either way kissing wasn't enough for Kaitlyn, and she suspected it wasn't enough for AJ either.

It wasn't and AJ had been going to break the kiss moments before Kaitlyn did so she could get down, take the blonde by the hand and guide her to the bed. AJ liked what actually happened so much better as it meant she got to stay in Kaitlyn's strong arms for a little longer, and she got to plant kisses all the long the other girl's neck as they moved, and once they reach their destination the blonde gently lowered her so that she was resting on top of her. It reminded AJ of how much she used to love Kaitlyn's weight on top of her, the other diva practically crushing her body between her own and the bed sheets as she ravaged her, which was why AJ allowed this to continue for several minutes of quality kissing time before using all her strength to flip them over.

It was far from an easy task, and Kaitlyn could have probably stopped her or at the very least immediately switched positions, but instead the blonde allowed herself to be flipped and happily looked up at the brunette who was quick to straddle her.

"I'm on top now, remember?" AJ grinned.

"How could I forget?" Kaitlyn grinned back.

This earned Kaitlyn another big smile, then AJ began slowly removing her cute little black jacket and then her red shirt. This left her top half in just a lacy little bra which AJ gave Kaitlyn a few moments to admire before she reached down to grab hold of the blonde's top. Only too happy to help Kaitlyn lifted her arms up allowing AJ to quickly remove the offending item. Then AJ channelled her character, staring at Kaitlyn's bra covered breasts with this weird faraway look before quickly reaching behind to grab onto the straps. When they didn't untangle quickly enough AJ ripped the fabric apart, ruining yet another piece of Kaitlyn's clothing.

Sometimes Kaitlyn thought she should really hand AJ a bill for all the clothes she had ripped because she was too impatient to take them off properly. The blonde had also considered switching to some cheaper fabric. However Kaitlyn always wanted to look her best for her lover, and while that was an exhausting task considering how much time they spend together it was very rewarding. Besides, if she was honest with herself Kaitlyn like the way that even after more than two years together AJ wanted her so much she would literally tear her clothes off.

Of course far more than costly clothe destruction Kaitlyn loved the feeling of AJ's lips wrapped around one of her nipples, something which was always happening shortly after the removal of her bra. This time round it was the right nipple which received attention first, followed quickly by the left, Kaitlyn biting her lip as AJ went back and forth and quick concession, each time sucking her teats hard and rough.

Things became slightly more gentle when AJ added her tongue into the mix, that soft wet muscle circling each of Kaitlyn's nipples in turn, making the stronger diva writhe with pleasure. Then AJ started nipping at Kaitlyn's nipples, not enough to really hurt but it definitely put things back to hard and rough, not that Kaitlyn complained. Because sure, she might have liked a little gentleness to start with but she was definitely in the mood for some hard fucking, and given AJ's mood it seemed that was exactly what she was going to get.

AJ was indeed determined to fuck Kaitlyn hard. However even during their quickies AJ hated to ignore Kaitlyn's gloriously big boobs, and now they were locked away in the safety of their hotel room AJ was determined to give her girlfriend's full round tits the attention they deserved.

That AJ was determined to do this should have come as no surprise to Kaitlyn, but just like all those other times the brunette heard these little moans of frustration as she continued licking and sucking the blonde's nipples. Of course those little moans only brought out AJ's sadistic side and encouraged her to keep her mouth north of where she knew Kaitlyn really wanted it.

Not that this was all about torturing Kaitlyn, or even giving these wonderfully big titties the treatment they deserve. No, a very big part of it was also that AJ used to fantasise about being with a girl with nice big boobs, and even though she had been able to play with these magnificent things for over two years each time was just as good as the first. Literally a dream come true, AJ unable and unwilling to resist pressing her face against Kaitlyn's tits and beginning to softly and gently motorboat them. This caused Kaitlyn to giggle softly, then moan with frustration again when AJ went right back to sucking her tits.

Shortly after that Kaitlyn moaned, "AJ, mmmmmmmm, please baby, fuck me. Please? Mmmmmm, I know you love my big titties but I need you babe. Ohhhhhh Gawwwwd, I need you to fuck me. Oh AJ, please, I need that soft little tongue of yours to fuck my little dyke pussy so I can cum all over your pretty face. Mmmmm yeahhhhh, do I want to cum on your pretty face and into your cum hungry little mouth? Yes, yes, yes, yes ooooooooohhhhhhhh Gawwwwd! Please, finger me, tongue fuck me, use a toy on me, anything! Please AJ, ohhhhhhh..."

Before Kaitlyn could say another word AJ's hand was cupping the other diva's most sensitive area through her jeans, the petite brunette smiling around the nipple in her mouth as she felt how wet the blonde was. Then, resisting the urge to tease Kaitlyn about the wetness she'd just found, AJ quickly moved to grab hold of the waistband to those jeans, making sure she had a good grasp of Kaitlyn's underwear as well before she yanked them down. Removing them all the way and taking off Kaitlyn's shoes proved to be tricky, AJ briefly cursing herself for not insisting that the blonde stayed in her cute little wrestling outfit. Then, with only a few minor tears, Kaitlyn's jeans and shoes were off, allowing AJ to move back and admire the perfection which was her girlfriend's naked body.

As she continued admiring it AJ pushed her own black pants and underwear down, stepping out of them and kicking off her high heels before crawling back onto the bed. At that point it was incredibly tempting just to bury her face in between those muscular thighs but instead AJ forced herself to be a little more patient so she could kiss her way up those beautiful legs, her lips moving back and forth between them as she slowly crawled upwards. Once she reached those big, muscular thighs AJ slowed down, letting her lips linger on every inch of that strong area.

Kaitlyn was extremely proud of her thighs. Quite a few people had told her they were her best feature and she certainly never argued. Sure, she also thought she had pretty great tits, but there was a line between pride and conceited which as a rule Kaitlyn tried not to cross. Her girlfriend on the other hand was happy to point out her assets, and while the little brunette was obviously biased Kaitlyn wasn't one to turn down flattery. Of course while being told she had 'many great assets' could be flattering under the right circumstances it could also be frustrating, now being a perfect example.

This of course wasn't the first time. AJ had previously spent hours sliding her mouth all over Kaitlyn's body without reaching the place the muscular blonde most needed her, and sometimes like now it felt like she spent hours in just one area, those lips travelling over Kaitlyn's thighs until she could take it no more.

Reaching down Kaitlyn grabbed a handful of brown hair, yanked AJ upwards and then shoved the other girl's face into her needy cunt. Then Kaitlyn waited with baited breath to see if she would be punished for her actions, something she would welcome if only AJ would tongue fuck her to orgasm first.

For a few long seconds AJ did think about punishing the stronger girl, namely by ordering her to roll over so she could spank Kaitlyn's big juicy ass. The very thought of it had AJ salivating, although not as much as the sweet smell of Kaitlyn's cunt, and honestly while her girlfriend wanted this badly AJ found it impossible to believe that the other diva wanted it as much as she did. Because God, AJ felt like she needed the sweet taste of Kaitlyn's cream on her tongue like she needed oxygen.

So after a few long seconds of just breathing in the heavenly scent before her AJ stuck out her tongue and quickly began to lick Kaitlyn's pussy. Or at least it started out quick, AJ soon slowing down the first lick as her eyelids fluttered from tasting one of her favourite flavours in the world.

It was... heaven, AJ literally losing her mind to the sweet flavour. Luckily she had done this a thousand times so without the use of her mind AJ's body took over, her tongue gently sliding out over and over again to lap at the yummy treat in front of her, making sure never to lick too hard or fast, at least not yet. Hard and fast would come sooner rather than later, but for now AJ just gently licked away at her girlfriend's sex, making the other WWE diva tremble and moan from her soft touch.

"Yeeeeeeesssssssss, oooooooooh AJ!" Kaitlyn moaned, finally breaking the silence that had formed between them, "Lick me! Lick me baby, lick my pussy! Ohhhhhhhhh God yes lick me. Lick me you little pussy licker! Mmmmmmmm yeah, lick that pussy like the pussy licking slut you are!"

Like their fellow WWE divas AJ and Kaitlyn loved dirty talk. It really turn them on to say all sorts of nasty things to each other during sex, both of them knowing the other was only saying such dirty things for that purpose and thus never taking any offence of it. Of course with AJ's mouth busy it was up to Kaitlyn to provide the dirty talk, something the blonde relished.

"Eat that pussy! Eat it pussy eater!" Kaitlyn cried out, "Mmmmmm yesssssss, fucking eat my fucking pussy you beautiful little muff diving slut! Mmmmmmm oooooohhhhhhhhh fuck me, please fuck me. Fuck my dyke cunt! Tongue fuck me you wonderful little dyke. Oh fuck me, oh fuck AJ, yessssss, oh lick me, lick my pussy, yeeeeeeesssssss that's sooooooo gooooooddddddd! Oh AJ! AJ! Fuck me. lick me, yes, ohhhhhhhh Gawwwwwd yesssssss, fucking fuck me you dirty little rug muncher! Oooooooooh fuck!"

Truthfully it was difficult for Kaitlyn to be very original with her dirty talk under the circumstances, but it wasn't like either girl cared. Both were far more caught up in the actions of AJ's wicked little tongue, Kaitlyn writhing and whimpering on the bed as she desperately thought how she could get that talented little soft muscle to slide inside her and give her the fucking she so desperately wanted. Or for that tongue to play with her clit while AJ's fingers slammed in and out of her cunt. Either of those would do, but the sad fact was Kaitlyn could be hours away from feeling either, and when she finally did there was no guarantee AJ would have mercy on her and make her cum quickly.

Most of the time Kaitlyn would laugh if anyone described her tiny girlfriend as patient, but when AJ was in between her strong thighs it was almost like the little brunette got a patient's transplant and then all of a sudden AJ could lick her pussy for hours before giving her an orgasm. Of course there was one way, but it was more like a small window of opportunity.

Kaitlyn couldn't go there right away, choosing the perfect time and tone when she finally did, "Oh baby, mmmmmmmmm, please give me your pussy. I wanna 69 with you, mmmmmmmm, taste your sweet little pussy in my mouth as you're eating mine, oooooooohhhhhhhhh, please, oh AJ, let me tongue fuck you while you're tongue fucking me! Give me that pussy and I'll eat you out like the dirty little dyke slut I am! Please, I need it soooooooooo bad! Please AJ, I need it... please... please... oh God yes, give it to me, give me that fucking pussy!"

AJ prevented Kaitlyn from saying anything else by moving her body round in a 160° angle so she could press her pussy down on the other WWE diva's face, although Kaitlyn grabbed hold of her ass when she was in range so she could roughly force AJ down on top of her, making the petite brunette gasp at the suddenness of it all. Of course she was moaning happily soon afterwards as Kaitlyn's tongue quickly went to work, her girlfriend lapping hungrily at her admittedly very wet and needy cunt.

This had happened many times before and AJ knew exactly what Kaitlyn was doing, but she really didn't mind it. Sometimes she would shoot Kaitlyn down, or leave her to beg for a little longer, but tonight AJ was in the mood for herself and her girlfriend to frantically tongue each other's pussies to climax, which was exactly what she got very, very quickly.

Just like most of the times that this had happened before Kaitlyn at least made some effort to lick AJ's pussy lips for a little while, however it wasn't long before the blonde was slamming her tongue deep into the brunette's love hole, AJ crying out joyfully into Kaitlyn's cunt as her girlfriend began to fuck her with her tongue. And as usual AJ tried to hold back for as long as she could, but that tongue slamming in and out of her needy hole drove her crazy with both her desire to cum and her need to make Kaitlyn cum. Which was exactly what it was at this point. Not a desire, a need.

Eventually that need took over and AJ shoved her tongue as deep as it would go into Kaitlyn's pussy and began frantically fucking the other WWE diva, the RAW General Manager becoming completely lost in one of her favourite activities in the entire world.

While she was tongue fucking AJ just as frantically as AJ was tongue fucking her Kaitlyn wasn't quite so lost in the activity as she was dreamily thinking about just how yummy her girlfriend's pussy juices were. Even more yummy than any other pussy juices that she had ever had the pleasure of tasting.

Before coming to the WWE Kaitlyn had done some modelling and athletic competitions in which she was surrounded by beautiful women, however even know she was tempted she never had the guts to make a move on any of those beautiful women, and sadly none of them had made a move on her. When she was signed to a developmental contract Kaitlyn ended up in FCW where she met AJ. She had wanted the little brunette from the first moment she saw her, and they had clicked right away, but Kaitlyn hadn't wanted to ruin the potential friendship. Then as time went on they had gotten closer and Kaitlyn became increasingly frustrated because she totally fell for AJ but didn't want to lose her. And then, finally, AJ had made a move on her and since then Kaitlyn had been living in lesbian bliss.

They say you never forget your first, and while she'd been with a few guys before then AJ made Kaitlyn feel like a virgin again, allowing the blonde to explore her sexuality like never before. From the first time she tasted AJ's pussy Kaitlyn knew she was gay, and the feeling of AJ's tongue in her cunt and everything that came afterwards only confirmed it. That included getting fucked by every WWE diva past and present who came across herself and AJ, the two of them quickly agreeing to an open relationship just so they could survive in the lesbian sex obsessed divas' locker room. However while Kaitlyn's face had been buried in between the thighs of everyone from the intimidating Beth Phoenix to the legendary Trish Stratus, and all their pussies had been delicious, none could compare to her sweet AJ.

Whether that was because AJ truly had the sweetest pussy in WWE history or simply a by-product of the fact that she was totally in love with the tiny GM Kaitlyn didn't know and didn't care. All Kaitlyn knew was there was nowhere in the world she would rather be than right here, fucking AJ Lee with her tongue as the smaller girl tongue fucked her back, the two divas working tirelessly until they came in each other's mouths.

It was almost but not quite simultaneous as Kaitlyn had a slight head start from tongue fucking the other WWE diva so roughly right from the start, AJ screaming into the blonde's pussy while grinding her own down on Kaitlyn's face as she came. Kaitlyn love that so much. When AJ grinded down on top of her like that it was like she was being smothered with pure AJ, a sensation Kaitlyn couldn't get enough of and like many times before helped her cum nice and hard into AJ's mouth, her strong body trembling underneath the petite brunette as she desperately tried to concentrate on continuing to tongue fuck her girlfriend.

AJ knew how much Kaitlyn loved it when she grinded down on top of her. AJ loved it too, loved covering Kaitlyn's face with her juices like that, making her feel like she was a wild animal marking her territory. That even though all the other divas loved fucking this beautiful face Kaitlyn would always be hers. Of course Kaitlyn made her cum so hard that her juices ended up covering the blonde's face regardless of their position, but still, it was more of a mental thing. Not that the feeling of rubbing her cunt against Kaitlyn's face wasn't physically pleasurable, especially as it forced Kaitlyn's tongue out of her cunt to attack her clit, only making AJ cum harder.

Of course AJ returned the favour, switching from frantically pumping her tongue in and out of Kaitlyn's cunt to sucking on her fellow WWE diva's clit while roughly finger fucking her lover with two or three digits. Kaitlyn more than kept up with her, the two women relentlessly fucking each other until they had both lost count of how many orgasms they'd had and how much girl cum they had swallowed. Then they fucked each other some more until finally they were both desperate for a rest.

While it was tempting to continue pushing herself until she fainted AJ had more she wanted to do to Kaitlyn so after one more simultaneous climaxed the petite GM gently lifted herself up and out of the other girl's reach, quickly turned around and then collapsed down onto the blonde's body. Immediately she shoved her tongue into her girlfriend's mouth, the two of them wrapping their arms around each other as they began passionately making out, only stopping to lap at each other's cum coated faces so there would be more girl cum for them to share.

Kaitlyn wasn't the only one who considered her girlfriend's pussy to be the tastiest in the world. AJ had confessed her love for Kaitlyn's cum and pussy juice above all others, and knowing Kaitlyn felt the same about the brunette's juices only made their current situation hotter. Of course eventually all AJ could taste was saliva, and as much as she loved to swap spit with Kaitlyn the experience had revitalised her and made her ready for what she wanted to do next.

So, after spending a few minutes grinding herself into Kaitlyn's body, AJ finally broke the kiss, moved her head down to the blonde's ear and growled, "Bend over."

This command made Kaitlyn grin with happiness and anticipation, the stronger girl quickly flipping over when AJ moved away and then moved up onto all fours, presenting her ass to the physically weaker diva.

That grin quickly return to Kaitlyn's face as she felt AJ's dainty hands caressing her full, round butt cheeks for a few long seconds. Then suddenly those cheeks were pulled apart and Kaitlyn cried out joyfully as she felt AJ's tongue pressing against her clit, then slowly moving up her pussy lips to her ass hole. AJ's tongue lingered there for a little while, teasing the sensitive flesh before beginning to move up and down Kaitlyn's crack, zoning in on the blonde's butt hole every time the brunette's tongue touched it.

As a result Kaitlyn was soon moaning happily. Fuck, she loved getting her ass hole licked. Partly for the sheer pleasure of the rim job, but maybe mostly for what would surely follow it.

Perhaps it was because she was so lost in the butt licking she had been receiving or maybe the petite diva just chose to move very fast, but for whatever reason suddenly AJ was on top of her, the smaller girl's pussy grinding into Kaitlyn's ass while the RAW GM began gently nibbling on the number one contender's neck.

"So, you wanna get fucked?" AJ growled into Kaitlyn's ear.

"I'm pretty sure I just was." Kaitlyn grinned, unable to resist her sarcastic remark, only slightly regretting it when AJ gently bit down on her ear, "Ok, ok, ok, yes I wanna get fucked. I want you to fuck me AJ. Mmmmmm, please fuck me like the lesbian slut I am."

Releasing Kaitlyn's ear AJ smiled against it and then whispered, "Where do you want me to fuck you?"

"In my ass." Kaitlyn replied without hesitation, "I want you to fuck me in the ass. Please AJ, stretch out my ass hole. Stretch it out wide and deep. Get a nice big toy and shove it up my slutty dyke ass! Butt fuck me until my butt hole is loose and gaping!"

"Mmmmm, be careful what you wish for." AJ whispered in a singsong voice before getting up and heading over to her suitcase, "Because I've got a treat for you. Something I've been saving for a special occasion."

"Goody." Kaitlyn murmured playfully as she looked back to try and see what AJ had brought.

Being on a rated PG TV show, although particularly in Kaitlyn's case not that often, over the past few years they had all their sex toys delivered and this was far from the first time AJ had unveiled something new. However Kaitlyn was not prepared for the sight that greeted her when AJ finally turned around and walked back into view.

"Holy shit!" Kaitlyn gasped at the monster dildo strapped in between AJ's legs.

Of course all their strap ons looked monstrous on the tiny brunette but this thing's head was literally down by AJ's knees and it looked about as wide as a clenched fist.

"You like?" AJ enquired with a huge grin, not that Kaitlyn looked up to see it.

Most girls would have probably jumped up and yelled hysterically that they couldn't possibly take something like that. Kaitlyn bit her lip and with the notable tone of lust asked, "Do... do you really think you could get that thing inside my ass?"

"Well, Beth and Nattie used to double fuck us all the time. Together their strap ons were easily this wide, and almost as long, so if I can properly stretch you out first, sure... I reckon we could get every inch of this dick inside your slutty dyke ass." AJ said with an even more noticeable tone of lust, "But if you wanna go for something smaller, I'll understand."

The last part sounded kind of challenging, probably because it was meant to be. This made Kaitlyn smile softly. AJ knew just how to push her buttons, expertly appealing to both her slutty side and her competitive side simultaneously.

In all aspects of her life Kaitlyn love to push herself far beyond her limits. In her sex life that mostly meant shoving increasingly big toys up her butt, her loving girlfriend only too happy to help every step of the way. This was a bigger step than Kaitlyn could have ever imagined taking when Beth Phoenix had taken her anal cherry two years ago but after she got over the initial shock instead of fear the butt sex loving blonde only felt incredible lust which seemed to increase by the second.

"AJ..." Kaitlyn murmured softly, "Please shove every inch of that big dick inside my slutty dyke ass!"

Hearing exactly what she'd been waiting for AJ grinned happily, skipped around so she was directly behind Kaitlyn again and then quickly jumped up onto the bed. She'd brought a tube of lubricant, something the two WWE divas made sure to have handy at all times, and quickly set about squirting a generous amount all over the giant poll, rubbing it in as if she was stroking a real cock. Then with her entire hand thoroughly coated with lube AJ pressed her index finger to Kaitlyn's butt hole and quickly forced her way inside.

That veteran hole excepted AJ's finger with relative ease and it was the same story when the RAW GM added another finger into the mix, and another, and another, and then finally her thumb, Kaitlyn only ever moaning joyfully as AJ once again stretched her ass hole wide. However considering Kaitlyn had been taking daily butt fuckings since she was brought up to Nxt, and had been getting ass fucked multiple times a day now thanks to AJ, it really was amazing just how tight Kaitlyn's ass was.

It hugged tightly to AJ's fingers, providing an enjoyable amount of friction and even putting up something of a fight as the tiny brunette pushed forwards, her knuckles slowly stretching Kaitlyn's ass hole even wider so AJ could shove her entire fist inside her girlfriend's back passage.

Again Kaitlyn only moaned joyfully in response, "AHHHH FUCK YEAHHHHH, FIST ME! MMMMMmmmmm, fist my fucking ass! Oh AJ, your little fist feels so good in my ass, mmmmmmmmm ooooooohhhhhhhh Gawwwwwwwd, fucking fist me! Fist fuck my slutty fat ass! Mmmmmmmm ooooooooooh AJ, oh yes fuck me, stretch me out, make my butt hole nice and loose so you can shove your big cock inside it! Ohhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhh, mmmmmmm I want every inch of that cock inside my ass. Please AJ, fuck my ass."

AJ seemed only too happy to grant Kaitlyn's wish, the little brunette barely waiting a few seconds before beginning to pump her fist inside the blonde's butt. She did this by pulling back so that her knuckles were once again stretching Kaitlyn's butt hole as wide as possible, then she would push forward until her hand was once again buried within the blonde's ass, AJ repeating this process over and over again and Kaitlyn loving her for it.

In terms of the kind of extreme butt sex Kaitlyn had become very used to the WWE this technically counted as foreplay. If AJ started fisting her ass a little harder and faster Kaitlyn would cum for sure, and extra hard if AJ started smacking her butt hard enough to make her cheeks jiggle and started calling her a dirty slut, and a up the butt whore, and a anal loving dyke, etc. However this was one of those increasingly frequent times when AJ was just using her dainty little hand to prepare Kaitlyn's ass for the real fucking to come, and as such in a way every second of it was agony. Not because of any physical pain, the worst Kaitlyn felt at the moment was some mild discomfort, but because of the anticipation of having her ass stretched wider than ever before.

Clearly leaving Kaitlyn to anticipate some more AJ took her time, fisting the blonde's butt for far longer than necessary to loosen her up and in the process making her incredibly horny and desperate for a brutal rectum ramming. Then when AJ finally pulled her fist out of Kaitlyn's ass she took her sweet time sucking her fingers clean and licking the palm and back of her hand. Sure, both divas hated any yummy ass juice going to waste, however Kaitlyn knew at least part of it was about teasing her. Of course, this teasing couldn't go on forever.

"Spread your cheeks for me." AJ finally whispered, and then grinned that big happy grin of hers as Kaitlyn's hands immediately shot to her ass cheeks and spread them as wide as possible.

Kaitlyn knew how much AJ loved it when she spread her ass cheeks for her, and it was one of the many things AJ's girlfriend happily did for her at a moments notice, which was one of the things the little GM loved about her lover. Of course most of the time it was the final prelude to Kaitlyn getting her ass hole stretched by a dildo wielding AJ so it wasn't surprising that the blonde was so eager to obey, this time being no exception. Still, it made for a beautiful sight, AJ staring at Kaitlyn spreading her ass cheeks for her for several long seconds before pressing her massive strap on against her girlfriend's loosened butt hole.

"Tell me if it's too much." AJ murmured softly as she gently pushed forwards, trying her best to mainly focus on listening out for a cry of pain as Kaitlyn's back door began to open for the head of her dildo.

For AJ Lee there was no sight more beautiful in the world than that of her girlfriend's ass hole stretched open for her cock. It was beautiful no matter what she was shoving up Kaitlyn's ass, but when it was a dildo strapped around her waist it seemed extra amazing, in AJ's mind Kaitlyn's butt literally taking HER cock inside it. Not that she truly wanted a cock or anything, but the masculine appendage gave AJ an extra special feeling of power and dominance which she adored, the feeling only being heightened when she was penetrating her girlfriend's ass. Or fucking it. Either way the sight was breath taking. Captivating. Distracting.

Luckily when Kaitlyn finally did make an audible sound it was a loud cry, AJ unable to miss it even though it coincided with the heavenly sight of her girlfriend's butt hole stretching wide enough to take the head of the giant dildo inside it.

"Are you ok?" AJ quickly asked.

"HOLY SHIT, IT HURTS SOOOOOO GOOOOOOODDDDDDD!" Kaitlyn cried out quickly, before whimpering happily to make sure the other diva got the message, "Oh fuck AJ, it feels so good! Mmmmmm, stretch me baby! Fill my ass with that giant dick! I want every inch of your big dick in my slutty ass!"

Happy to oblige AJ pushed forwards again, the 4 inch wide dildo sliding into Kaitlyn's ass with surprising ease. Sure, Kaitlyn seemed to lose the ability to talk, any attempt coming out as garbled gibberish surrounded by cries, whimpers and moans, but at least it sounded like the dirty blonde was desperately trying to urge AJ to continue. And even though AJ got really, really lost at staring at her fellow WWE diva's extremely stretched butt hole she did her best to continuing to listen out for any warning signs, even when her hips connected with Kaitlyn's ass cheeks, announcing that every inch of the strap on was deep within the other girl's back passage.

That was when Kaitlyn let out a garbled, "OOOOOOHHHHHHHH GAWWWWWWD FUCK ME! FUCK ME PLEASE FUCK ME! FUCK MY ASS OOOOOOHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKK!"

It took quite a while but eventually Kaitlyn got her ability to think clearly back. It was a lot longer before she could speak coherently, but at least it gave her time to focus on the big dildo violating her rectum so wonderfully, the incredible sensation taking her right back to the good old days, which was no doubt AJ's intention.

Those good old days were back when Beth Phoenix and Natalya had been tag teaming together as Pinup Strong, or the Divas of Doom or whatever else they had come up with, when AJ and Kaitlyn had pretty much been the pets of those two incredibly dominant women. True, Beth and Natalya sexually dominated the entire diva's locker room, and pretty much continue to do so, but when they had been functioning as a team they had most frequently fucked AJ and Kaitlyn. Kneeling side by side in front of the two more dominant divas to lick their pussies and asses became an almost daily occurrence. As was being butt fucked side by side while being forced to kiss each other, and one of them being DP'ed while the other waited for her turn/tried to recover from being roughly double fucked. Above all else what Kaitlyn remembered was how those sessions would almost always end with Beth and Natalya shoving their strap ons into her ass at the same time for some double anal fun, AJ going through the same treatment either before or after Kaitlyn's butt had been so wonderfully abused. Oh how Kaitlyn missed those days.

Of course it wasn't like Kaitlyn had sworn off anal since Beth and Natalya went their separate ways. If anything she'd been getting ass fucked more regularly, something she wouldn't have thought possible, and Kaitlyn had been loving every second of it, and loving AJ for being mostly the source of her frequent butt poundings. However Kaitlyn had missed the feeling of two big dildo stretching her back passage, although now she was finally getting that widely stretched sensation again after being denied it for the better part of six months it took Kaitlyn awhile to adjust to it.

When she finally, truly did Kaitlyn didn't hesitate to beg for more, "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKK YESSSSSSSS, OH AJ FUCK ME! OH FUCK, OHHHHHHH GAWWWWWWD FUCK MY DYKE ASS! SLAM MY BIG FAT DYKE ASS WITH THAT BIG FAT STRAP ON COCK! MMMMMMMM, oh God, oh AJ, fuck me AJ, mmmmmmm, fuck me up the ass! Fuck me up my big fat dyke ass. Butt fuck me, fuck me in the butt, oh AJ. Fuck me like a bitch. Fuck me in the ass like the little bitch you made me!"

AJ smiled softly. When she was the bottom and Kaitlyn was the top of their relationship the blonde had called her all types of things in the heat of passion to turn them both on, but her favourite by far was 'little bitch'. Little because under normal circumstances AJ hated jokes about her size as she had heard far too many in her life, and bitch because it had represented that while she was dominating her AJ had belonged to Kaitlyn. Now AJ was the top she loved the term as it reminded them both of how things used to be, and how they were now. Kaitlyn knew that and often used the word to push AJ into being rougher with her both verbally and physically.

This time would be no different, "MMMMMMM, yeah I made you my bitch. I was your bitch but I made you mine, didn't I Kaitlyn? Mmmmmm yessssss, I fucked you up your big fat ass and made you my little bitch. My butt slut. My ass whore. My little anal loving fuck toy. That's what you are now Kaitlyn! A submissive little bottom who bends over for me whenever I want! Mmmmmm yeahhhhhhh, doesn't matter whether it's for a butt fucking or to show off your gaping butt hole to one of the other divas you just bend over and spread your cheeks whenever I ask, don't you? And it doesn't matter how big the toy is you take it deep inside your slutty ass!"

"The bigger the better." Kaitlyn moaned as her ass fucking really started to feel good.

"Of course it is, because you are a big slutty ho who can't get enough of it up her big fat juicy ass!" AJ exclaimed with a couple of hard strikes to Kaitlyn's butt, making the rounded flesh jiggle, "MMMMMMmmmmm, look at this fat butt. So big and juicy... so perfect for fucking. Ohhhhhh fuck yeahhhhhh, I think you did this on purpose, didn't you? Made your ass big and fat so I would have to fuck it more often. Make all the other divas wanna ass fuck you almost as much as I do. Tease all the fans that can't fuck you because you're a total dyke slut who only takes big girl cocks up her slutty lesbo butt. Didn't you, you dirty little butt slut? You filthy fucking ass whore! You nasty little anal loving fuck toy! You submissive little up the butt bitch!"

Kaitlyn was used to being humiliated in this position, but again being called filthy names, and calling herself dirty names, only enhanced the pleasure, almost as much as AJ slowly increasing the pace of the butt fucking. Kaitlyn especially loved having her butt being called big and fat or whatever else AJ could come up with. After all she was a former bodybuilder who still took great pride in keeping herself in the best shape possible, so the fact that her ass had doubled in size seemingly of its own accord greatly embarrassed her. Although her fellow WWE divas seem to love it, especially AJ, and as a result Kaitlyn was getting more random booty smacks, butt gropings, spankings and of course hard ass fuckings. To make it even better all the other divas including AJ knew how much she loved being verbally humiliated and as a result picked up that she loved attention being drawn to her 'big fat' ass.

Of course her 'big fat' ass had nothing on Brodus Clay's dancing girls Cameron and Naomi, although the fact that those big butts were jiggling every night from other WWE divas dishing out hard spankings and brutal rectum wreckings while the two dancers joyfully received all sorts of verbal abuse probably only contributed to how Kaitlyn was treated. Not that the blonde with the dark streaks was complaining, especially at moments like this as throughout the name-calling, and the feeling of AJ's firm little thighs smacking into her juicy ass cheeks, and most of all the feeling of that big dildo beginning to slam in and out of her ass hole so hard and fast that she saw stars Kaitlyn was extremely aware of the fact that all of this was done out of love.

This entire night was a symbol of AJ's devotion to her, that as twisted as some of it was... it was really quite sweet. Because AJ was giving Kaitlyn what she wanted. What she needed. What she craved.

During her first day on Nxt the WWE divas had all ganged up on Kaitlyn, turning her from a girl who'd only just been seduced into a lesbian relationship with her best friend turned girlfriend into a total dyke slut who couldn't stand going an entire day without eating pussy and getting her ass fucked. And Kaitlyn had eaten every diva's pussy and ass, sucked every boob, kissed them all, and let every single one of them fuck her up the ass. But as much as she loved being treated like a slut, nothing quite beat the feeling that through it all the girl who was fucking her, in this case brutally fucking her ass, was doing it all out of love. Because she loved her. Was in love with her. Another girl was in love with her, and she was in love with that girl, who was savagely slamming a dildo bigger than her fist in and out of her butt hole.

That last thought echoed through Kaitlyn's mind as she came, her cum squirting almost violently from her cunt as she screamed and bucked back against the anal invader. Yet, unlike the first time AJ ass fucked her which ended in a giggle-fest, AJ wasn't knocked backwards. The RAW GM didn't even slow down, holding onto Kaitlyn like the experience butt buster she had slowly become, effortlessly pounding Kaitlyn's pooper through multiple climaxes for them both.

AJ's orgasms were less frequent and less powerful but no less satisfying thanks to the overwhelming pleasure she was clearly giving her girlfriend. And the fact that she was fucking the best butt ever in her admittedly very biased opinion was more than just a bonus.

Over the past few months AJ had worked her way through almost every diva on the roster. She'd dominated the likes of Eve, Kelly, Naomi, Cameron, Alicia, Rosa and Aksana, shoving their beautiful faces into her pussy and ass, spanked them, and of course made them all suck her strap on cock clean after she used it to butt fuck them so hard that their butt holes remained gaping open for hours. She'd even been able to fuck Maria Menounos's big fat Greek ass during the Summer Slam weekend, even if Beth Phoenix was mostly the reason the Extra co-host's ass hole was gaping wide open and sore throughout that particular show. Best of all after the 1000th RAW AJ had ass fucked her all-time favourite women's wrestlers Lita and Trish Stratus. However while it was a dream come true to pound the big juicy asses of Trish and Maria, and to fuck Lita's tight ass, even those spectacular fucks weren't quite as good as butt fucking Kaitlyn. Not just because, especially now, Kaitlyn had a perfect butt, but because being able to top the girl who had first topped her, her first female lover, her first love, was beyond amazing.

Just over a year ago AJ had never really 'topped' anyone before. She had been perfectly happy as a bottom, Kaitlyn gently dominating her while the two of them were bullied by just about every WWE diva into sexual submission. Then she started playing the crazy AJ character and suddenly she was filled with all these feelings of confidence and even dominance which she had used to turn the tables on her girlfriend.

Kaitlyn had clearly been surprised by AJ's sudden desire to top but given how much she loves to bottom it was hardly a surprise that the dirty blonde was only too happy to bend over and let the little brunette do whatever she wanted to her bubble butt. In a way that was the best part of playing crazy AJ, as in the past AJ had been worried Kaitlyn would leave her for some butt busting top, but now AJ was a butt buster. She busted Kaitlyn's butt on a nightly basis, slamming it just like this, showing who was the top now, and who had become the submissive little bottom... the bigger, stronger girl now AJ's bitch.

Wanting to verbally reinforced this AJ cried out, "WHO'S MY BITCH! WHO'S MY LITTLE BITCH!"

"ME!" Kaitlyn screamed without hesitating, "I'M YOUR BITCH I'M YOUR LITTLE BITCH WHO FUCKING LOVES TAKING IT UP HER BIG FAT ASS!"

"YEEEEEESSSSSSS! YES YES YES YES YES YOU'RE MY BITCH!" AJ screamed in return, "YOU'RE MY LITTLE BITCH KAITLYN! ALL MINE! YOU'RE MY LITTLE BITCH, YOU'RE MY LITTLE BUTT SLUT, YOU'RE MY LITTLE ASS WHORE, YOU'RE MY LITTLE ANAL LOVING FUCK TOY, YOU'RE MY SUBMISSIVE LITTLE UP THE BUTT BITCH! I FUCKING OWN YOU KAITLYN! I OWN YOUR ASS HOLE! THE TINY HOLE YOU SHIT FROM IS MY FUCKING PROPERTY! AND THESE BIG FAT ASS CHEEKS OF YOURS ARE MINE TOO! YOU'RE MINE! ALL MINE! YOU'RE MY BITCH, YOU'RE MY BITCH, YOU'RE MY BITCH, YOU'RE MY BITCH, YOU'RE MY BITCH, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES, YES YES YES YES YEEEEEESSSSSSS!"

After slipping into 'playfully mock her on-screen boyfriend Daniel Bryan' mode for a little while AJ slowly trailed off as her exhaustion caught up with her. She was still unbelievably horny, and the fact that she was making Kaitlyn cum so much drove AJ to ass fuck the other WWE diva until seemingly every muscle in her body ached, but ultimately she could take it no more. Trailing off to concentrate solely on pounding Kaitlyn's big round butt only slightly postpone the inevitable, AJ managing to make herself and her girlfriend cum one more time simultaneously before she collapsed down onto the blonde with her dildo fully embedded within Kaitlyn's ass.

Even though Kaitlyn was so mentally and physically exhausted that her mind and body felt numb she was still by far the stronger of the two, and pretty much of its own accord her body was not only able to keep itself in the air but AJ's tired body too.

Once she had the ability to think again AJ was very impressed by this, but not as much as when she lifted herself back up and began pulling the strap on dildo out of Kaitlyn's ass. Then she remembered just how long and thick the fake cock was, her mouth already hanging open as she was in the middle of pulling it out, and when finally the head came out with a pop AJ nearly fainted at the sight of Kaitlyn's gaping butt hole.

AJ loved it when another WWE diva's ass hole gaped for her. It made her feel so dominant and powerful, which she definitely felt now, but... her brain couldn't even comprehend it for a while.

All of a sudden with strength and energy which was impressive even for her Kaitlyn got up and off the bed, stumbling on shaky legs over to the full-length mirror, turned around, spread her ass cheeks and then looked back to study the damage AJ's giant cock had done.

"Wow..." Kaitlyn whistled, "You really wrecked my butt hole this time."

"Erm... sorry, are you-" AJ began, suddenly worried.

"Oh I am so much better than fine." Kaitlyn moaned happily, "And don't apologise. That was amazing."

"Really?" AJ beamed.

"Really." Kaitlyn smiled, "In fact I forbid you using a smaller strap on to fuck my ass ever again. It's that, or a bigger one."

"Size Queen." AJ grinned.

"I prefer Size Slut." Kaitlyn beamed playfully as she let go of her cheeks and stumbled back towards AJ, "Or maybe ATM Loving Size Queen."

With that Kaitlyn kneeled down in front of AJ and began trying to take the RAW GM's strap on into her mouth. Normally she could do this with no problems whatsoever, but this time the toy was so wide Kaitlyn struggled to stretch her jaw wide enough so that she could take it. When she finally did Kaitlyn quickly discovered that she could take no more, her jaw aching painfully just from this level of stretching. That was quite disappointing as she prided herself on her deep throating abilities, but the blonde was more than satisfied with getting the head into her mouth as it meant she got to taste the deepest part of her own ass.

The unique flavour always brought back the memory of her first ass fucking, specifically the part where after pounding Kaitlyn's formerly virgin butt for what seemed like hours Beth had finally pulled her strap on out of the blonde's ass hole only to shove it directly into Kaitlyn's mouth. Being way too exhausted to complain Kaitlyn began immediately sucking Beth's cock as hard as she could, and to this day Kaitlyn didn't know whether it was the perverted feel if she got from submitting to such a twisted act or whether she genuinely loved the taste of her own ass yet either way she had fallen in love with going ass to mouth, which was a good thing as the perverted act was practically mandatory for a WWE diva to do.

Certainly every toy that had ever gone up Kaitlyn's butt had ended up in her mouth, which was partly why she was determined to make sure this was no exception. Also Kaitlyn loved sucking on a dildo which had travelled deep into her bowels, and nothing had ever gone deeper than this monster strap on. And to Kaitlyn's delight the experience in no way disappointed, the powerful blonde's eyelids fluttering as she tasted a part of her rectum she'd never tasted before.

Noticing this a delighted AJ grinned, "Mmmmm, you like that don't you? Yeahhhhh, I know you do. You are always telling me how much you loved tasting the deepest part of your ass on a cock, well this cock has been deeper than any cock before into that slutty ass hole of yours so you must really love it. Oh yes, I can see your big juicy ass wiggling in the mirror so I can see right through your widely gaping butt hole and deep into your shit pipe where this big cock has just been, and fuck, it went soooooooo deep inside your ass you must be tasting your half digested dinner on that thing! Can you? Can you taste your fucking dinner on that thing? Do you like it? Do you like sucking on a cock which has been that deep inside your ass you dirty little ATM slut?"

In response to her questions Kaitlyn moaned happily and sucked harder on the dildo, which in turn made AJ grin wider. The little brunette was surprised her girlfriend could take the thick piece of man-made meat into her mouth without breaking her jaw, and would have never tried if Kaitlyn hadn't gone for it, but damn, watching the blonde suck that cock made AJ hot.

Soon AJ was asking, "Can you take more? Yeahhhh, come on, take more! Stuff that dildo down your throat!"

For a moment AJ thought Kaitlyn might actually do it, but the dildo was clearly just too wide for Kaitlyn's usually so accommodating throat. And since Kaitlyn was stubborn and often painfully pushed herself AJ decided to quickly put an end to it when her fellow WWE diva's eyes started watering from her desperate attempts to deep throat the monster cock.

"No, ok, how about you lick it clean?" AJ suggested, before adding more firmly after Kaitlyn didn't immediately comply, "Seriously baby, just lick it. There's no way... I mean, just... please Kaitlyn, just lick it... mmmmmmm, yes just like that. Oh that's so hot. Clean that cock of your ass juice you nasty ATM slut!"

Deep down AJ knew it was too late, that she'd accidentally triggered Kaitlyn's competitive nature and as a result some day soon she'd probably have to end up giving her girlfriend the Heimlich manoeuvre to remove this dildo from her throat. Then again, as long as such an occurrence wasn't fatal, it might be worth it because as much as AJ loved watching another diva sucking a strap on right after it had been up her ass watching Kaitlyn trying to deep throat such a monster strap on was almost a whole other level of hot, giving AJ a rush that she'd only known previously from using this very toy to fuck Kaitlyn's ass.

For a few moments both WWE divas became lost in performing/watching the cleaning job Kaitlyn was doing on the massive dildo, then when she was absolutely sure she got all the yummy anal juice the blonde moved up and passionately kissed her girlfriend, allowing AJ to taste those yummy anal juices on her lips and tongue. This of course was motivation for AJ to kiss back even more passionately, again the two girls becoming lost and what they were doing for a while before suddenly Kaitlyn roughly squeezed AJ's ass.

AJ gasped in surprise and pulled away to see Kaitlyn beaming at her, "So, you know how you're supposed to be rewarding me for becoming the #1 contender to the diva's title, right?"

"Right..." AJ nodded cautiously.

"Well... I've been thinking. I really love you topping me. Really, you're an amazing top. But... I really miss fucking this tight little ass of yours." Kaitlyn said softly, giving AJ's butt another rough squeeze, "So... can I ass fuck you? Please? You know I always used to make you cum so hard whenever I shoved something up your ass, and I really want to hear you screaming in ecstasy as I pound your tiny little butt hole. I swear it can be just a one-time thing if that's what you want, but... I really, really want to stretch your ass hole and make it gape wide for me."

As Kaitlyn's words slowly got to her AJ bit her lip.

AJ had been a 'pure' top since after Wrestlemania, and while she did love it she was currently exhausted and still very horny. Plus it helped that a few weeks ago at the 1000th RAW she had been pretty close to bottoming again.

First Trish Stratus had come up to AJ and demanded that the RAW GM bent over, much like the first time they met a few years ago when a star struck AJ had only been too happy to surrender her ass hole to the legendary diva. Trish had given her one hell of an amazing ass fucking during that first time, and to have the honour of Trish Stratus pounding her butt hole was incredibly tempting. However AJ opted for the honour of pounding Trish Stratus's butt hole, the little diva taking the seven time women's champion by surprise with her aggressiveness and soon making the blonde squeal in joy as she made her big juicy ass jiggle for her as she fucked it. AJ had been very happy with that decision as one of the proudest moments of her life was seeing just how widely gaping Trish Stratus's ass hole was after she was done fucking it, the multi-time women's champion even complimenting her on her butt pounding skills, right after Trish had sucked her strap on clean of course.

After that AJ had found maybe her all-time favourite women's wrestler Lita brutally fucking Stephanie McMahon's ass with a strap on. AJ had watched in awe for a few minutes, then Lita had noticed her and invited her to join in. The next thing AJ knew the usually terrifying Stephanie McMahon was hungrily lapping away at her cunt as Lita continued to pound the boss's daughter's ass hole. The harder Lita had fucked Stephanie's ass the harder Stephanie had tongue fucked AJ, the new GM's cum squirting all over the Billion Dollar Princess's face to join the remnants of Lita's cum pretty much the same time Stephanie came from the rough butt fucking she was joyfully taking. Then, after Lita had admired Stephanie's gaping butt hole, she gave AJ the choice of ass fucking Stephanie or getting ass fucked by her. AJ opted to ass fuck Stephanie, then Lita, the little brunette feeling powerful again from slamming the boss's daughter's butt hole while Lita made the Billion Dollar Princess clean her strap on cock so she had demanded that the redhead bend over and to her delight the tattooed former diva complied. AJ had fulfilled one of her lifelong dreams right then and there, namely to ass fuck one of her all-time biggest crushes, stuff her ass flavoured cock down the redhead's throat before finally making her eat her pussy, AJ leaving the mighty Lita with a gaping wide ass hole and girl cum all over her face.

"What do you say baby? You wanna be my little bitch again?" Kaitlyn asked, waking AJ who had become lost in dreaming about the past.

"I, I don't know. It's been a while." AJ said softly.

"I know, but I'll stretch you out real good first." Kaitlyn promised, "Make sure your tiny little butt hole is nice and loose by fucking it with my tongue and fingers before giving it a real stretching with a nice thick cock. Maybe just using a small 8 incher."

AJ smiled softly, very much liking being reminded just how much she and Kaitlyn were totally anal sluts as yeah, an 8 inch dildo was small by their standards. Then her smile faded as she began contemplating being a bottom again. This time she concentrated on Kaitlyn's hopeful looking face which helped AJ realise something, that being it was probably only a matter of time before her ass was once again filled with Beth's strap on, and if she was going to give up the power and control she'd enjoyed as a top to be someone's submissive little bitch again she'd rather it be with Kaitlyn. For Kaitlyn, she'd bend over.

"Ok, for you." AJ said softly, before clarifying as Kaitlyn looked excited, "But just a small 8 incher, ok?"

"Yeah, and I promise to lube you up real good." Kaitlin beamed, "Now take off that strap on and bend over."

To Kaitlyn's delight AJ did as she was told immediately, the blonde diva staring longingly at her girlfriend's cute little backside for a few moments before quickly grabbing the smallest strap on dildo of their collection, pulling it up her strong thighs and then firmly tightening the harness around her waist. Then she picked up the discarded lubricant and placed it right next to her kneeling lover, however instead of beginning to apply it Kaitlyn spread AJ's firm little butt cheeks, her eyes locking onto her target like a hawk with the mouse. Then like a hawk Kaitlyn swooped down and slid her tongue over AJ's ass hole.

For a few moments Kaitlyn just simply licked the tiny hole, then she began circling it, and spitting onto it so she could lap up her own saliva, and pressed her lips over it so she could suck it, and finally she began forcing her tongue inside it. AJ's ass hole had always been super tight... at least at the beginning of a fucking. When AJ's butt hole was freshly fucked and gaping wide Kaitlyn could slid her tongue in no problem, but any other time she really had to work to penetrate the little brunette's back door with her tongue. If anything this seemed even harder than all the other times, yet totally worth it as the feeling of pushing her tongue into such a tight orifice and then beginning to fuck it was almost indescribable, made even more so by AJ's loud moans.

Given they were both proud butt sluts it wasn't exactly surprising that AJ and Kaitlyn adored both giving and receiving rim jobs. In fact part of Kaitlyn really wished AJ had spent more time tonguing her ass, although to be fair she had been just as eager to get her ass hole stretched as AJ had clearly been eager to stretch it. However Kaitlyn's slutty butt hole had been getting extra frequent stretchings lately thanks to her girlfriend's little dominant streak while the only thing AJ's ass hole had been stretched by in the last six months was Kaitlyn's tongue so the blonde was determined to give the brunette an extra thorough rim job to help prepare her lesbian lover for the ass fucking she intended to give her.

AJ figured that was the case and part of her was very grateful. The other part found the long, drawn-out rim job did nothing to calm her nerves. And sure, she'd been butt fucked by much larger dildos, and by divas who were not as patient and loving with her as Kaitlyn always was, however after so long without being fucked in the ass she couldn't help but fear that the pain that she knew was coming would be worse and longer lasting than it had been before. Of course she was just as excited as she was nervous, AJ's mind remembering the intense orgasms she would receive from a hard anal pounding, the exquisite pleasures she was receiving from Kaitlyn's tongue being a good appetiser for that pleasure.

Truthfully, AJ had really missed it. She missed her girlfriend telling her to bend over, the likes of Beth and Natalya doing the same much more forcefully, those dominant divas stuffing her ass full of hard strap on cock and brutally butt fucking her to climax after climax. And while she had really enjoyed shoving Kaitlyn's face into her ass and demanding that she rim her, the dominating feeling of making another girl worship her ass had nothing on another girl savagely sodomising her with a big dildo.

That was why most of AJ's moans were very positive, "Ooooooooooh yessssssss! Yes, yes, yes, yes lick me! Lick my ass hole. Make it nice and wet for your cock. Mmmmmmm ohhhhhhhhh Kaitlyn, you'd better prepare my pooper real good because I haven't had anything up my ass in months. Mmmmmm, yeah, I need my little ass hole really stretched out and wet so I can take every inch of your girl cock up my dyke ass. Oh yes, mmmmmm, please Kaitlyn, ooooohhhhh rim me! Rim my butt hole good. Oh Kaitlyn! Yesssssss, oh yes yes yes yes tongue fuck my ass hole! Ohhhhhhhh Gawwwwwd, fuck my lezzie ass with your girl tongue, fuck me, yes, yes, yes, yes fuck me, fuck me up my dyke ass ooooooohhhhhhh Kaitlyn!"

Briefly AJ lost the ability to speak as Kaitlyn suddenly switched from using her tongue to her finger, that digit ever so slowly invading AJ's ass, making the little GM cry out softly as it penetrated her butt hole and slid all the way in to the knuckle.

"Ohhhhhhhh AJ... you... you feel virgin tight." Kaitlyn moaned softly before smiling, "My girlfriend has a virgin tight ass. Mmmmm, and I'm going to fuck it!"

"Oh yesssss you are." AJ moaned, already humping herself back against the anal invading digits, "Mmmmm it feels so good, fuck me! Fuck my lesbo butt with your finger! Fuck it! Oooooooh yes, mmmmmm fuck me! Fuck my virgin tight ass!"

"Like this?" Kaitlyn asked, beginning to thrust her finger slowly in and out of AJ's ass, "Or like this?"

"Mmmmmm, the second one." AJ moaned, that being Kaitlyn slowly increasing the pace until she was pounding AJ's ass with her finger.

AJ continued moaning happily as Kaitlyn continued fingering her ass, the little brunette grateful that there was very little pain even when the blonde added a second finger into her butt. Maybe it was because of the lube, or the rim job, or AJ's long dormant slutty nature, but the RAW GM could feel her tight back passage loosening quickly to accept Kaitlyn's fingers, what little pain there was being overwhelmed by the pleasure of having her ass once again stretched and fucked. That pleasure made AJ's nervousness disappear, the tiny WWE diva now extremely eager to be butt fucked.

Just as AJ was about to beg for it Kaitlyn removed her fingers from the GM's ass and whispered, "Spread your cheeks for me."

AJ smiled, recognising the exact words she had used earlier. Not that it was a rare saying that was just between them. Hell, AJ had never been in a diva's locker room in which she hadn't heard it at least once, often directed at her or her secret girlfriend.

To pull apart one's own ass cheeks had apparently been a recognised sign of submission amongst the divas since Trish Stratus and Stacy Keibler first arrived and were almost immediately made to bend over and pull their perfect ass cheeks apart for the likes of Lita and Stephanie McMahon. So again, in a twisted way it was nice to carry on with tradition, a thought which made AJ smile as she reached back and pulled apart her butt cheeks.

Just like many times before AJ found herself in that position for a few long moments, not having to look back to know Kaitlyn was enjoying the sight of the RAW GM willingly accepting her submission, offering up her butt hole to be used as a fuck hole for Kaitlyn's strap on. Then AJ briefly tends to she felt something larger than a finger pressing against her ass hole, and then seemingly the second she allowed herself to relax she found herself gasping loudly as for the first time in months a dildo entered her tight little butt.

AJ had forgotten just how sharp the initial stab of pain was when something entered her tight little ass hole and she tensed up, which did not go unnoticed by Kaitlyn, "Are you ok?"

"Just, oh, just give me a second." AJ murmured softly as her ass hole slowly relaxed and accepted it's fate before adding, "Ok... give me more. Fuck me. Shove your big dick inside my ass and fuck me. Ass fuck me like a little anal slut."

It was a struggle for AJ to say those rather simple words, but they weren't just for Kaitlyn's benefit. She meant them.

AJ used to love getting her ass fucked and while she had been nervous, and still kind of was, she was becoming excited to feel the pure submission and amazing pleasure that came with getting her butt pounded by another girl's strap on cock.

Her anticipation grew with every inch of dildo that filled her tight butt, AJ quickly remembering just how bizarrely pleasurable the pain of having her back passage filled and stretched could be, partly because of the anticipation, and partly because of the downright nastiness of it. Of course shortly after Kaitlyn's hips came to rest against her butt cheeks the pain faded away and was replaced by a brief dull ache and then pure pleasure, AJ finding herself moaning with delight as her girlfriend sodomised her with a firm but gentle pace, every inch of the dildo being firmly embedded in her butt with every inward thrust.

Kaitlyn was incredibly tempted to tease her moaning girlfriend, but she resisted the urge. For now. Poor little AJ was trying to adjust to being ass fucked again after months of exclusively dishing out ass fuckings, and while Kaitlyn hadn't been able or willing to go a day without something stretching her back door she could still kind of relate given that had been months since her ass had taken the type of abuse AJ had lovingly just dished out. As such Kaitlyn was willing to go easy on her lover.

Not that Kaitlyn had ever or would ever brutally pound AJ's butt right from the start of an ass fucking. Even at her worse Beth always loosened up another diva's ass hole before brutally pounding it and the Glamazon wasn't in love with AJ like Kaitlyn was, so naturally Kaitlyn wouldn't dream of giving her girlfriend anything but a gentle back door stretching at this point. Sure, Kaitlyn had sometimes fantasised about AJ, or Beth, or one of the other divas forcing her to bend over, shoving a huge strap on up her butt and then immediately slamming her ass, but that was another story.

Of course Kaitlyn had no interest in dwelling on her perverted fantasies when her cock was sliding in and out of her beloved AJ's tight little ass hole, the dirty blonde's eyes locked on to that beautiful sight. It was right up there with AJ's smile and the look on AJ's face when she came as Kaitlyn's favourite sights in the whole world, on this occasion made even more perfect by the brunette spreading her butt cheeks so that her dildo stuffed butt hole was on display for the blonde in a sign of total submission. And that's what this was in the world of the WWE divas. Total submission.

After being the sub in their relationship for so long it was enthralling to be the dom again, but as difficult as it was Kaitlyn was forcing herself not to concentrate on that. Not when the sight of AJ's butt hole taking her cock was making it hard enough to increase the pace of the butt fucking, and just as importantly listen out for any signs that AJ needed a minute to rest or the stretching was just too much.

Luckily not only did AJ not complain but it wasn't long before she began moaning happily, which eventually led to her begging for more, "Fuck me, mmmmmmm, ooooooh Kaitlyn, please fuck me. Fuck my ass. Fuck my slutty little dyke ass. Harder! Oooooohhhhhhh harder. HARDER! Mmmmmmmm ohhhhhhhhh Gawwwwwwd it feel sooooooo gooooooodddddd ooooooooooh, oh fuck, I'd forgotten how good this feels. How amazing! Oh Kaitlyn, ooooooohhhhhhhh baaaaabbbbbbyyyyyyy mmmmmmmm, you butt fuck me so good! You're so good at fucking my little lesbo butt mmmmmm fuckkkkkkk yessssss, fuck me harder! Oh please fuck me harder! Fuck your bitch harder! Mmmmmm yeahhhhhh, I'm your bitch now Kaitlyn. Your little bitch. I was yours, then you were mine, and now I'm yours again and I love it. I love being your submissive little bitch and taking your big hard girl cock up my slutty little dyke ass! Mmmmmmmm yessssssss, fuck my dyke ass! Fuck me up my lezzie butt! Fuck my bitch ass! Oh Kaitlyn, oh fuckkkkkkk, fuck me, please fuck me, fuck my ass, oooooooohhhhhhh yeeeeeesssss! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes yes yes yes yes ooooooooohhhhhhhhh yeeeeesssssssss FUCK MY DYKE ASS LIKE THE BITCH I AM! BUTT FUCK YOUR BITCH KAITLYN! FUCK YOUR LITTLE BITCH UP THE BUTT! ASS FUCK ME HARD OOOOOHHHHHH YESSSSSSSSS!"

AJ kept begging until she could only let out incoherent sounds of pleasure, Kaitlyn slowly but firmly increasing the speed and strength of her thrusts until the butt fucking was gloriously hard. And on some level AJ knew it wasn't the hardest butt pounding she'd ever received, but after going so long without getting ass fucked it kind of felt like it.

Of course while they could be much more vicious during hard ass fuckings the likes of Beth and Natalya weren't actually that much stronger than Kaitlyn who used to compete in bodybuilding/fitness contests and could dish out serious butt poundings when she put her mind to it. Now was definitely one of those times, AJ feeling like a rag doll as Kaitlyn's strong grasp on her hips pulled her backwards into each hard thrust, ensuring AJ's bowels were impaled as deeply as possible on the man-made cock.

Ironically even the sound of flesh smacking off flesh echoed throughout the room the hard butt fucking never threatened to get vicious or brutal or anything like that. Kaitlyn loved AJ too much for that, the blonde showing off not just her impressive strength but her perfect timing, hammering the brunette's ass hard enough to make her eyes roll in the back of her head and screaming pleasure but not enough to make her feel like she was being spanked or anything. And when she looked back, AJ didn't see a powerful blonde revelling in her dominance over her. Well, technically she did, but more importantly she saw someone who loved her.

It was that fact just as much as the perfectly hard ass fucking she was receiving which made AJ cum, the brunette clutching the bed sheets as she trembled in Kaitlyn's strong grip. Of course the blonde quickly tightened her grip which held AJ in place with ease, thus allowing Kaitlyn to continue butt fucking her 'boss', making the smaller diva cum over and over again, each orgasm seemingly more powerful than the last until the brunette's cum was squirting out of her, resulting in poor little AJ's mind being turned to mush.

To help this mind mushing process Kaitlyn called out loudly, "YOU'RE MY BITCH AJ! YOU'RE MY LITTLE BITCH!"

"YESSSSSS, I'M YOUR BITCH! I'M YOUR LITTLE BITCH!" AJ screamed joyfully, the words making an extra hard orgasm rush through her body which resulted in anything else coming out of her mouth being incoherent jargon.

Of course that extra hard orgasm was exactly why Kaitlyn had prompted that verbal exchange, the dirty blonde smiling widely as she revelled in what she considered to be a perfect moment.

Man, she loved making AJ cum. It was like her favourite thing in the world, or at least one of her top three, the other two things being eating AJ's pussy and just being around AJ in general. Although just beneath those three was fucking AJ's tight little ass, something Kaitlyn had forgotten just how much she loved.

AJ's ass was sooooooo tight, both in the sense that her cheeks were toned to perfection and in that her ass hole seem to be like a vice. It took a lot of power and strength to pound AJ's gloriously tight ass hole and Kaitlyn used to pride herself on being able to do it with relative ease. Only Beth and Natalya could do it so effortlessly so Kaitlyn saw it as something of an achievement. After all most divas had fucked AJ's ass, Kaitlyn smiling briefly as she remembered how submissive her girlfriend used to be. How there was a time when all she needed to do was give AJ a certain look and the tiny brunette would bend over, spread her cheeks and beg Kaitlyn to fuck her tight little ass. Or show off her still gaping ass hole to one of their fellow WWE divas. Or dropped to her knees and beg for the privilege of eating Kaitlyn's pussy. Or licking her ass. Or sucking on her big boobs. Yeah, they'd had a lot of looks, each representing a different thing, each of which Kaitlyn now saw from AJ.

Not that Kaitlyn wasn't only too happy to obey those looks, or that she didn't love AJ's dominant side, because she did. She loved AJ dominating her, almost as much as she loved watching her dominate the other divas. Like Eve. Oh how satisfying it had been to watch that stuck up bitch squeal in pleasure as the formally submissive little AJ fucked her up the ass, and then squealing even louder when AJ and Kaitlyn double fucked Eve's slutty ass, both Chick Busters seemingly determined to make sure Eve wouldn't be able to sit right for a week. Of course shortly after making Eve suck their strap ons clean AJ had made Kaitlyn bend over for a rough butt fucking so AJ could re-establish her dominance, which became a regular occurrence as the formally submissive Chick Busters managed to sexually dominate almost all the WWE divas and leave their ass holes widely gaping. Not that Kaitlyn hadn't been overjoyed to take an ass fucking right after dishing one out, but while the blonde had enjoyed sodomising Kelly, Alicia, Rosa and especially Eve, she had seriously missed fucking AJ's tight little ass hole, something Kaitlyn hoped she would be once again doing on a daily basis. However whether it lasted or whether it was a one-off it didn't matter, because right now all that really mattered was that Kaitlyn was the dominant top again, and AJ was the submissive bottom.

Kaitlyn tried not to dwell on that fact but she couldn't really help it, the thought making her cum over and over again. Well, the stimulator relentlessly bashing against her clit have a lot to do with it, but getting to be dominant and fuck AJ's ass again definitely had a lot to do with it. And Kaitlyn pushed herself as long as she could, making both herself and her girlfriend cum multiple times, but eventually exhaustion caught up with her.

It took a lot for Kaitlyn not to just collapse down on top of AJ, however when that had happened in the past they had both come crashing down onto the bed sheets and as the dirty blonde didn't like crushing her girlfriend she did her best not to do that whenever possible. Luckily this was one of those times, Kaitlyn leaving just enough in the tank so that she could remain upright after giving AJ's ass one final thrust to make sure they had one last hard orgasm each. After that Kaitlyn just stayed where she was for a few seconds, basking in the afterglow. Then she quickly pulled out, spread AJ's butt cheeks wide apart and admired her handiwork.

AJ's butt hole was a beautiful gaping crater, stretched wide enough so that Kaitlyn could spend a few moments staring deep into the other girl's bowels, before finally straightening up, smacking AJ's sore ass and ordering, "Wakey, wakey little bitch, it's time to clean my cock!"

Grinning happily at this order AJ slowly turned around, looked up lustfully at the bigger WWE diva, then turned her attention to the big dildo which had just plundered her pooper. AJ then only brief paused to lick her lips before moving forward to swallow the head of the cock, the petite brunette immediately moaning loudly as she tasted the deepest part of her ass in way too long.

AJ had forgotten just how much she loved being ass fucked and then fed her own anal juices, but the sweet flavour in her mouth right now was quickly reminding her, the RAW GM hungrily slurping on the big dildo in her mouth until every drop of her butt juice was gone. Then she started bobbing her head on the dick, quickly taking it into the back of her mouth so she could concentrate on sliding her lips up and down the first few inches or so. Of course after a while AJ began relaxing the muscles in her throat so she could take the strap on down her gullet, the brunette working slowly but steadily until she was deep throating the entire length of the shaft.

Throughout the blow job AJ randomly looked up at Kaitlyn and smiled. After all she had cleaned every toy that had ever been shoved into her butt just like this, however just like every other perverted little sex act there was something special about doing it with the one she loved. And while AJ wasn't so sure she wanted to act all submissive again for the likes of Beth or Natalya or Eve, she definitely wouldn't mind doing this again for Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn was hoping as much, "Mmmmm that's soooooo hot. Suck it AJ! Suck my cock clean of your slutty little ass you beautiful little bitch. Mmmmm, my beautiful little bitch. Oh Gawwwwd AJ, I've missed this so much. I've missed you sucking my cock like a little ATM whore right after I've finished butt fucking you nice and hard. Mmmmmm, do you... do you think, I mean would it be ok if, maybe... we did this again? Me topping you I mean? Not like all the time, but I could be your bitch and then you could be mine. You know? What, what do you think? Could we do that?"

Beaming up at her girlfriend AJ replied, "Yes. Yes, yes, yes, yes, ye-"

Kaitlyn interrupted AJ with a passionate kiss, the two WWE divas wrapping their arms around each other and becoming lost in the gentle lip lock. After several minutes of intense kissing they snuggled up and rested for a little while before AJ went right back to congratulating Kaitlyn on becoming the #1 contender for the diva's title.


End file.
